These Worlds
by BlackTorment
Summary: Four years after her mother's death, she's lured in by an enemy she thought to be dead. Four lives lie on her shoulders and she has to fight to survive; yet when it comes down to choosing; it's between her heart and the world.
1. All Alone In This Lying World

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**A/N: Edited as of 1/07/13**

**R&R Please Guys!**

**This is part one of the One-Shot series of "This World"**

* * *

**All Alone In This Lying World**

"_No! Let me through! That's my mother in there!" A 17 year old Kagome screamed, her arms desperately trying to force her way through the police officers surrounding the gory scene. _

_She felt her heart constrict in her chest as she managed to glimpse a look over the tall officer's shoulder, tears falling down her cheeks as she watched the mangled body of her mother being carefully removed from the disfigured car. The bonnet was in layers of metal crushing together against the motorway's railing, it's previous figure barely recognisable any more. And neither was her mother._

_Her body was covered in scrapes and bruises, her left knee had ripped through her skin; the bloody bone standing in the depressing scene as if on a showcase. "Mommy..." She watched in horror as her mother's body was hoisted onto a stretcher, the sound of ruffling fabric amplified in her ears, taunting her._

* * *

Kagome shot up out of bed, her hand flashing to her forehead as sweat trickled down the side of her face, her body was drenched and so were her sheets. She frowned as she looked around her familiar room, her heart beating miles per minute, her head was throbbing and she felt cold suddenly.

Tears trickled down her face as she remembered the accident, the blood from everywhere... She swung her legs over the side of her bed, standing up instantly and heading out of her room, straight for the bathroom, taking the same path that she always took.

* * *

The water relaxed her tense muscles as she stared at the white marble walls, her stormy grey eyes never wavering. The light in them had dispersed a long time ago, along with her mother's pre-mature death and Souta's unexpected disappearance. Her heart still ached with the familiar sensation of being all alone, despite living with her aunt and uncle.

The sweet person that her aunt was, made Kagome stay at the Shrine and were still currently vacating her home. Her mother had died four years ago, she had also closed the well as well. She didn't want to suffer through anything else, and that possibly included losing Inuyasha to Kikyo. But she wasn't sure.

Kagome lathered up her hair with the cinnamon smelling shampoo, her obsidian tresses becoming instant bubbles. She carefully worked the suds out, patiently waiting for the spray of the shower to work its magic.

_It's been 4 years already mama. Souta. Inuyasha. _She had thought that she had done the right thing with sealing the well and it had somehow worked. Her inner turmoil had caused the explosion of magic and the sporadic disappearance of the well, ending in nothing but flat earth.

Kagome had cried for weeks after it, regretting it instantly. She hadn't realized that half of the jewel still resided with Naraku whilst half of it still lived with her, either. So she had caused a dead end for Inuyasha and the others. Now, she felt stupid and naive. But that was four years ago.

Learning to cope with the nightmares every night; the constant reminder of her brother being gone; her mother was dead; her grandfather had passed away with stress; Inuyasha was no longer there for her, her father was with her mother and she was all alone.

She ran a hand through her hair after lathering her hair in shampoo a second time, removing the bubbles once again, immediately stroking conditioner through after.

Sighing, her head tilting forwards to gently rest against the cool marble of the tiles, her headache seizing for a couple of seconds. "If only I wasn't so stupid," She whispered into the empty bathroom, her gaze fixing onto the jewel wrapped around her neck.

Lifting it up in her hand, it started glowing once again and wrapping her fingers around it, she gently chanted the known verse, "Kono hikari o kakushi, subete no aku kara mamoru*." Removing her hand, the glowing faded; returning it to a dull crystal that she wished it was. _But if it wasn't for this, I wouldn't have met Inuyasha. _She smiled slightly despite herself, the memories of times with him and her friends in the Feudal Era, fights, arguments, laughing moments, smiles and kisses. Her rib cage rattled with the force of her heart as she started to cry again.

"Kagome!" Her head snapped away from the marble as she glanced at the door through her peripheral vision, the knocking breaking the quietness of her tears.

"Coming Oba-San." Kagome quickly stepped out of the shower, wrapping the spare robe she had automatically picked up form her room, wrapping it securely around herself. She pushed the Jewel further into the robe, making sure it wasn't visible. She didn't want any questions about it, despite having the advantage of passing it off as Grandpa's replica.

* * *

Glancing around the table at her family members, Kagome noticed her uncle was staring at her with a level of suspicion and she wondered what was wrong with him. He had always been her kind hearted uncle; taking her to the park when she was a little girl because his brother no longer could, buying her ice-cream.

She really enjoyed his company. Kagome gave him a small smile before continuing with eating her pancakes; the syrupy flavoured treat making her hum in response. "These are great as usual Hato-san." Kagome offered quietly, giving her aunt a small grin.

"Thank you Kagome."

* * *

"You've been coming here a lot lately." Kagome gasped, looking up from the patch of dirt to see her uncle sit next to her on the 'well' house steps. He smiled at her, patting her knee comfortingly as she fixated her gaze on the patch of earth in front of them once again.

"Yeah, it brings back the past." _If only he really knew what I meant. _

"How come?" Aanruk asked, his gaze was warm and trustworthy.

"Souta was scared to come in here, Buyo had escaped and hid in here, so I had to come and get him." Aanruk nodded, a smirk playing on his lips.

"And you travelled through time, using a well. That used to be here." Kagome froze, immediately shifting away from Aanruk only to be caught by the neck, his large hands wrapped tightly around it. Her eyes widened as he lifted her up from the ground, only to be slammed back down into the steps, her back aching in protest. She screamed, but her mouth was covered by his disgusting palm. She struggled, desperately trying to break free of his choking hold, but to no avail, he only tightened his grip.

"Miko, do you really think you left everything behind once you destroyed the well?" His dark voice sent chills across her skin, a cold sweat beginning to form along her painful back. "Do you really think the half-demon could survive without you? Did you really think that he would continue to fight for you when he lost all hope?" She looked at him, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Aanruk released her throat, his grip only to keep her from running away. He removed his hand, a deathly glare in his eyes.

"Aanruk..." She whimpered, her grey eyes were raging between pain, heartbreak and anger.

"Try again, bitch." She hissed at him, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"Nar-aku."

"Bingo." She watched in shock as his form suddenly convulsed; his body pulsating. Kagome felt his Youki return to his body, effectively returning his appearance back to normal. Glossy black hair and blood red eyes. The finger nails around her throat lengthened and began pricking at her skin.

"Where's Inuyasha? What have you done with him?!" She screamed in his face, her eyes leaking tears.

"Oh, I didn't kill him. He's just... Confined and broken? Yes." She thrashed in his grip, her powers beginning to spurt automatically form her form as she growled with a deathly threat. "Now Kagome, if you kill me, you'll never find Inuyasha," She immediately stopped, trying to reign in her anger and hatred, hope beginning to flutter in her stomach.

"Take me to him,"

"Give me the rest of the Sacred Jewel." His answer was immediate.

How did you-"

"Well, Inuyasha didn't have it; neither did the monk or the slayer, or the wolf, or any of your friends for that matter." She recoiled back from him, her eyes like saucers.

"You didn't kill them," Despite it not being a question, it sure sounded like one.

"Of course not. They weren't worthy of my strength. But they are dead now anyway. Well, the mortals are." he reached forward and ripped the necklace from around her neck, surprised to pull out a dull broken jewel. "What happened to it?!" His eyes looked towards her, the orbs full of deathly rage.

"I-I-I don't know..." He brought his hand back, slapping her right across her face, his claws nicking at her skin, leaving four trails of blood.

"Well, you better find out." He snarled, quickly wrapping his arm around her waist. They vanished in a cloud of miasma.

* * *

**Kono hikari o kakushi, subete no aku kara mamoru. - Conceal this light, protect it from all evil.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please! :):)**

**BlackTorment**


	2. Save Me From This World

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**A/N: Edited as of 1/07/13**

* * *

**Save Me From This World**

Uncertainty was eating away at her soul; devouring her spirit as her footsteps seemed to echo around her, the morbid, brick walls surrounded her, making her uneasy. Kagome's arm was being pulled by Naraku, his clawed hand wrapped tightly around her pale wrist, she was positive it would leave bruises, but that was the least of her worries.

Her eyes slitted as she watched in curiosity as Naraku tensed, his back straightening, as if he was nervous. Kagome heard the raging sounds of a trapped creature, its howls and moans incoherent to human ears, but it seemed Naraku knew what it was saying. "Seems Inuyasha remembers you," It was a snide comment, making her confusion grow.

"Why wouldn't he remember me?"

"You'll find out, soon enough." Was his abrupt reply, turning his attention back to the approaching door in front of them.

She could feel her own pulse in her throat, her heart was thundering against her chest and the fear of finding the owner on the other side of the door that possessed such a unbelievably strong demonic aura consumed her.

Drenched in a cold sweat, the thoughts of all her pain rushing back to her as she remembered the last time she had encountered a demon; the last time she had loved one; the last time she had wanted to think about one.

So when Naraku pulled out an opal stone; the size of her palm and dark blue in colour, anxiety coursed through her veins, making her feet falter as she suddenly stumbled into Naraku. The brick walls and haunting appearance of the tunnel rushed around her, making her head spin.

Kagome's stomach churned with mixed emotions; not one of them readable as she was instantaneously held up by a tight grip on her shoulders, talons penetrated her skin, slicing through her long-sleeved shirt; the fabric turning a merciless red.

The smell seemed to enrage the roaring inside; of that she was sure, because it was from experience. "Scared...?" She could hear the smirk n his voice, the smug look that had briefly crossed his face was cut off as she released a spurt of energy from where her hands had wrapped around his wrists; surprising him, drawing him back to his task, which seemed to be, to put the opal jewel into the dent on the door.

And once that happened, Kagome's breath hitched. The black doors flashed once, turning a bright white, then slithered away from each other, revealing a sapphire blue swirl of colour, looking abstract against all of the dark and common colours. Then red began to bleed into it, the colours meandering between each other until the red had taken over.

It momentarily shuddered, turning into a liquidy look, instantly turning back. Finally, Naraku raised a claw, dragged it across his palm; eliciting a bloody palm, before slapping it against the rock, the blood a shade darker than the red on the 'wall'. The crimson liquid shot up the wall, arching around the door frame like a design, ingraining itself in the wood, permanently sketching its path into it.

The howling inside stopped.

Literally; silence stretched between Kagome and Naraku. The sound of heavy breathing forced its way through the bloody wall, which was currently separating from were the blood had coursed.

And in the span of two seconds, they were inside the bloodiest room Kagome had ever laid eyes on. More blood than when Inuyasha had slaughtered that whole village of thugs; more blood than Peach Man must have shed; it was disgusting.

But that wasn't what had caught her attention. No; it was the four demons that were chained to a wall, heavy shackles wrapped around each wrist, the shortest of chains trapping them to the wall, only a metre between each body.

Kagome's legs sprinted towards the four, her fear of them hidden within as she forced herself to believe they wouldn't hurt her. Because they _knew _her. Well, three of them did.

Kagome stopped in front of a staring Inuyasha; his pupils as teal as possible, the stripes on his cheeks, jagged and purple, throbbing and pulsating with power. His claws were deeply inserted into the opposite wrist, occasionally scraping, a feral snarl portraying on his lips, his elongated fangs baring in a threat.

All of the other three demons were in the same position, with hands stretched high above their heads, jagged stripes adorned each cheek, two on each side for the youkai beside Inuyasha, one for the other two. She gently took a step forwards, narrowly missing a pool of blood, the source of it was unknown.

She wasn't surprised by Inuyasha's increased growl. Chains rattled from the edge of the four, bringing her attention to a demon she had never before seen, but definitely heard of. His silver hair was matted with blood, his bangs stuck to his forehead, his eyes were a raging red, lines a jagged blue. His mouth was open, his teeth were showing, but he wasn't snarling, he looked... Worried.

"Y-you're Ka-Kagome... Kagome, right?" The fact that Inuyasha's father knew her name sent chills up her spine, he hadn't been alive when she was travelling around in the Feudal Era, so he wasn't supposed to he alive now, unless he had been reincarnated.

Inuyasha's snarling increased as he turned his head to face his father, a clear threat in his eyes despite it being past Sesshomaru's body; who remained characteristically calm.

"You're the Inu No Taisho," A dark chuckle passed his lips, only slightly audible because of Inuyasha's growling in her ear. So she stepped away from Inuyasha, about to take a step towards the former General, when Inuyasha's thrashing and rattling of chains brought her gaze back to him.

"Stay away from him!" It was a definite order, but she knew she could go against him, because she had an itchy feeling they weren't normal shackles.

"Oh, shut up, Inuyasha, she isn't going to do anything _naughty _with him." Kagome couldn't bring herself to have a grossed out look on her face, instead she whirled around to face the half-breed that possessed half of the Sacred Jewel.

"Why are they here?!" She felt her eyes begin to water, the situation finally catching up to her, "Why is Inuyasha's father alive? What have you done to Inuyasha!?" Her pulse increased in her heartache, she vaguely felt the throbbing in her shoulders, but the dripping off blood was as audible as a sledge hammer. _Drip. Drip. _Onto the brick floor.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome..." His voice was low in disappointment, "I would've thought you'd have guessed why they're here." He turned his gaze to the now silent demons, clicking his tongue, he face Kagome. "I want the rest of the Jewel, Kagome." He held up the dull necklace, a smirk lighting his face once he caught her momentary freeze. "It's the real thing, huh. What have you done to it? Why did you lie?"

Despite his questioning tone, and the sound of hate in the voice, he sure sounded smug. "I want you to reactivate it," Kagome's eyes widened as she was pinned against the wall beside the Inu No Taisho, Naraku's claws digging that much deeper into he throat, and she was sure, if any deeper, he would've punctured an artery.

"Ka-Ka... Go-go-go... Me. Kagome. Kagome? Kagome!" Inuyasha's frantic shouting was still the sound of gravel she had heard from his snarling, he was still in his demon form; still uncontrollable, but how did he remember her?

"Now, Miko. Do what I have requested, or all four of your beloved demons die," Kagome's eyes widened in horror, searching the blank face of Sesshomaru, the worried expressions mirrored on Inuyasha's and the Inu No Taisho's demonic face and the vicious look of Kouga.

Her voice was small, but it still held strength, "You can't kill them," Naraku seemed to shake his head with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I've lived through the development of technology, the revolution of Miko's AND the improvement of demons, killing four measly demons like them would be easy."

"What-you don't realize, Naraku, is that... Despite all of your power, the Inu No Taisho, combined with his sons, and the added power of Kouga, they could kill you... _Time and time again._" The claw marks on her face were suddenly ripped open again, Naraku revelling in her pained scream as it bounced off all the walls.

"Yet, they will all gladly die for you." The mangled skin on her face was abruptly painless as a hand ripped through her gut, the faint sound of knuckles making contact with a brick wall rattling around in her head as she felt nauseated, distant, cold.

Then the world turned black.

* * *

**Review please!**

**BlackTorment**


	3. This Is My World

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**A/N: Edited as of 8/07/13**

**Read and review, please! :)**

* * *

**This is My World**

It was a mist; the world she currently resided in. It was neither Heaven nor Hell. Soft pink clouds drifted in the blue sky, surrounded in the mist. Green grass tickled her ankles as she swayed with the wind, her raven locks flowing like liquid, soft, silky and transparent.

Her brows furrowed delicately, her eyes staring down into her open palms, they were a slight green colour. she could see the grass _through _them. "I'm dead..." Tears sprung to her eyes as she remembered. _Naraku killed me... _"Inuyasha... Sesshomaru, Kouga and the Inu No Taisho."

"_Kagome," _She swirled around, her eyes frantic as she searched for the oncoming voice, her name echoing throughout her own world. Her head felt light, as if she was falling through air. "Kagome," the voice was solid, now. With that, she turned around to face an ethereal being; with midnight hair cascading down her back in waves of silk, identical partings of hair forming into the skin of her forehead, sparkling blue eyes stared back at her. "Kagome, why are you here?" Her blue eyes darkened into amethyst.

"I-I don't know... Who are you?"

"I'm you. Well, part of you. I'm the Priestess Midoriko, I reside in your body."

"Why? I'm Kikyou's reincarnation, not yours... So I shouldn't have your soul."

"Let me rephrase that. Actually, I'll explain it. The Shikon Jewel, it was _born _inside your body. With Kikyou, she was _given _it. Just like every other Priestess that has ever protected it. They were given the duty, where as you were _born _into it." Obsidian eyebrows furrowed on the younger Miko, confusion and surprise filtering across her face. "My power is your power, you also have your own power, too. You are much more powerful than any other priestess without my power, so you're invincible with mine. Which brings me back to my question, why are you here?"

"I'm not invincible, I'm mortal."

"No you're not, you rival the life span of demons." Kagome shook her head, surely she wasn't being rational...

_What the hell? Nothing about my life is rational. _"But I'm _dead._" As if to make sure, she waved a transparent hand in front of her own face.

"You let yourself die, because you didn't want to have to make the decision between the destruction of the world, or your love for the three Inus."

"I only love one,"

A remark came immediately, "Which one?" Her answer was supposed to be immediate; but it stuck in her throat. Why was it suddenly so hard to choose between her 7 year love for Inuyasha, and her supposed love for his father and brother? What was going on?

"They're calling you," with that, Midoriko swept in and pushed her thumb into Kagome's forehead, her eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

Eyes opened wide as she looked to the dank ceiling of the underground lodge that belonged to Naraku. Beads of sweat filtered through her hair and her breaths came raspy, unstable, but it kept her alive. She sat up, turning to face the highlighted face of the demons, surprised to see them staring at her with shocked expressions. They didn't seem to snap out of it either, as if they were in a permanent trance.

"Miko...?" The one word from Naraku broke the demons out of their trance, the snarling amplifying as the scent of blood assaulted their senses.

"Naraku!" She snarled, her body glowing as her anger surged forth, her fingers tingling with the sudden burst of power. "You kept them imprisoned here for hundreds of years... And for what? This?!" She pointed to the jewel, "You low bastard! Your hatred clouds all your judgement! You're willing to end the world because of Kikyo!"

"It is not because of that wench!" His teeth glinted in the dull light, tentacles springing from his back like an octopus, his magenta gaze turned blood-thirsty, crimson like the liquid itself. "When I kill you, I expect you to stay dead!" Tentacles attacked her from all directions, ready to splinter her at any chance they could...

"The same could be said about you!" She crouched down, a barrier erupting around her, tentacles spread across it, like a cobweb, no pun intended. Soon enough, you couldn't see her pink aura, it was encased in a dark purple carcass.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

"Miko!"

"Wench!"

The frantic shouts of the four youkai didn't faze Naraku as he clenched the pink aura in his cocoon, he was suspicious and anxious about why she would actually let him _touch _her barrier. "All the lives you've taken, all the destruction you've caused..." Her words were but a whisper, but the words were loud and audible, "The pain you've caused, what you did to Kikyo and Inuyasha, how you manipulate all people, when you confine in other people to do your dirty work... I've had enough..." Despite there being no gaps in the cocoon, the tentacles glowed a radiant pink, seconds later, they obliterated with a power surge of Kagome's pure aura. "You've taken enough from people Naraku! Now prepare to have things taken away from you!" The jewel glowed around his throat, calling to the other half, the two halves melding together around his neck, turning dark with his dark manipulation.

"Miko, you can't defeat me! I have the Shikon Jewel!" His voice was a dark snarl, a smug tone interlaced within it.

"The Jewel inhabited my body because I could protect it!" Realization cut through him like a sword, the symbolic meaning in that sentence alone confirmed all the fears that had raced through his veins when she had awoke from her death. "Justice is about to be served, Naraku!" With a final shout, the Miko stood inside her barrier, the pink shield melded with her body like a second skin, her eyes were closed but her hair was fraying, floating in different directions.

Her eyes flashed open, they were a complete pink colour, no pupil, no iris, just pink. Her hands arose in front of her, her hands taking the form of an archer. With a silent spell, a bow materialised out of light; caressing her skin and meandering a thin strip through her drawn back fingers.

Naraku attempted to wish on the Jewel, but it was just pure darkness now... _Has Midoriko surrendered? _But when he looked up, he was dead wrong. The form of Midoriko flashed in the place of Kagome's, the armoured plates appearing, then gone not a moment later.

An arrow weaved itself into position in her hands, her aim automatically falling on him. With a chant of promise, the _fling _of the string, the arrow was released, a trail of purity following immediately after, and despite all of his efforts to evade the deathly strike, it penetrated him through his dark heart, slicing through the scar on his back; black blood coating the wound and dripping to the floor.

The string of the necklace around his neck broke, the Jewel falling uselessly to the floor and smashing against the cobblestone; like normal glass.

Normal.

Naraku's skin began to deteriorate, his skin flaking into the humid air. Miasma sizzled with a purple hiss and his body crumbled to the floor as if it was rock.

Kagome's eyes flickered with a soulful power, returning to her normal blue. She felt inner peace, no. She felt Midoriko's inner peace. _'Thank you Kagome, you have set me free. I no longer have to reside in this realm, but in the after life. I am forever grateful.' _Her parting words melted into the air as Kagome's knees shook however, with a determined nod, she ran over to the four demons. The manacles fell harmlessly with a rattling clunk and the demons howled in happiness. They crowded around her, their eyes flickering back to their original colour. Three sets of identical golden eyes and one pair of royal blue stared at her in amazement, astonished, befuddled and relieved to know that she possessed that sort of power.

"Inu..." She didn't finish her sentence, as she collapsed into the welcoming warmth of Sesshomaru's arms.

* * *

**So, this Trilogy of One-Shots has officially finished. The ending is a mystery. And I know you'll be disappointed but I want to hear how you think it will**

** end. I like to hear the scenarios you guys come up with. Review, please?**

**Wow. I haven't done any serious editing on this but I realized how confusing this was. WHat, with the sudden love from Sess and the Inu No Taisho. Just doesn;t make sense, does it? :'(**

**BlackTorment**


End file.
